Recognition of components in factory automating systems has been used as a measure for minimizing a burden of simple and repetitive works or lowering productivity due to a decrease of concentration of a worker. Recognition of components has been used to identify good and defective products or to mount various components in small-scale factories producing various components. In recent years, due to development of image recognizing technologies and introduction of cell production methods for producing various types of products in one line, a need to estimate a type and a posture angle of a component and accurately mount the component is being gradually increased.
The existing component recognizing method mainly uses a model based matching method using a comparison of pixels of a component image, and a rule based method where after being extracted based on design information to create a standard model, a contour line of a component is compared with characteristics of an input component image.
However, according to the existing method, since a new component recognizing algorithm needs to be developed whenever a new product is produced by applying a component recognizing method specified to recognize of a specific component, it is difficult to promptly and efficiently apply a component recognizing method to a new component production system due to the time for developing the algorithm. Due to noise of an input image caused by an influence of illumination and a complexity of a matching algorithm, a real time processing is difficult to realize and a component recognition rate is also lowered.
In order to solve the problem, a need for a component recognizing method less sensitive to an influence of illumination and a component recognizing method generally applicable to recognition of various types of components is increasing.
In particular, due to illuminations variously changing according to an actual production environment and various types of components, it has been more difficult to effectively apply a component recognizing technology to an actual field. Therefore, a component recognizing method which can be commonly used general even when a type of a target component is changed or strong against an influence of illumination and a posture angle at which a component is positioned is acutely required.